


This is My Last Letter

by Bi_con



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Overall Happy, Violet Evergarden: The Movie spoilers, basically no plot, just them being cute nothing much, post-violet evergarden the movie (2020), references first movie and special episode too, what happens after the beach scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_con/pseuds/Bi_con
Summary: builds off the ending of Violet Evergarden: The Movie (2020) and contains spoilers.Violet and Gilbert are finally reunited! they've both changed so much and they're getting to know each other again(this is probably just a temporary summary cuz I've only written the first part sorry)
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	This is My Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this simply because I need more content of those two being happy together after all that pain and waiting; so I'll try my best not to change their characters.
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it like I did writing it!!

Neither of them can remember a time when they were happier than they are right now. Soaked in water, climbing a mountain on a cold fall night. They were quiet all the way up, not because they had nothing to say, but because they were still processing what was already said. Both of them were waiting and dreaming of that moment for years, but it always felt like a farfetched dream that now that it happened, they can’t believe it did.  
They snapped put of their silence when they reached Gilbert’s house. The warmth of the house made them realize how cold they actually were all this way, so Gilbert immediately offers Violet a towel and goes to another room to change his clothes. He comes back to see her trying to dry herself with the towel as she says,

“I left my suitcase”

“what” 

“I left it on the ship when I jumped”

“oh, right, sorry about that” 

He smiled apologetically before he continued 

“I’ll get you something dry to wear”

He came back with a shirt and a pair of pants apologizing again, but as he handed them to her, he noticed the green brooch on her neck. He froze for a second, shocked that she still wears it and smiling happily. Violet looks up to his face when he freezes and notices he’s looking at the brooch. She holds it, looks down at it, and smiles

“it was the only thing I had of you so I made sure I kept it with me all the time. Mr. Hodgins had to search black markets for it because it got stolen from my luggage after- the battle-“

She paused then continued,

“and it almost got thrown off a moving train during a fight once, but I’m happy it got caught”

Gilbert was caught off guard by the mention of the fight but didn’t have time to react before she continued, still looking at the brooch,

“it is my beautiful treasure, I can’t lose it”

As she speaks, Gilbert realizes it’s his first time seeing her like this, reminiscing fondly and telling stories, he missed out on a lot those past four years. He smiles an awe at her with tears in his eyes (which she didn’t notice because she was looking at her brooch the way she always did when she spoke of him because it was the closest thing she had to his eyes, after all, she’s still not used to the fact that those very eyes are actually looking at her as she speaks). She finally looks up and their eyes meet, and the pained smile she gives the brooch quickly changes into a joyful one as she became aware of who she was speaking to again.

They smile at each other for a second before she remembers that she’s still in her wet clothes and goes to the other room to change. She returns to find him making them dinner and quickly offers to help. Preparing dinner gave them a chance to get used to each other’s company again without having to feel the pressure of filling the silence with anything other than the familiarity of Gilbert giving Violet a few instructions and some small words here and there. They finished cooking and sat down to eat

“so, what was that about the fight on a moving train?” he asks.

Violet tells the story of the attack of the anti-peace force on the rail road and how Captain Dietfried and her had to fight them on the roof of the train.

Gilbert was then reminded of what his brother had told him earlier in the day about Violet attending their mother’s funeral and Dietfried’s intention to apologize to her.

“By the way, why would Dietfried want to apologize to you? Was he still being cruel to you?”

“yes, at first at least. He was very upset about your- death.. and he needed to blame someone. I was the logical answer because he thought of me as a tool”

She could see that Gilbert’s guilt was crushing him as she spoke, so she quickly continued,

“it wasn’t for long though. He recently invited me to get some of your old things from his boat before he sold it. it was when your mother asked to meet me to talk and said that what happened to you was not my fault that the captain started treating me well. I think her words got to him too.”

“Right. Thank you for attending her funeral, and for visiting her afterwards” he said, ashamed of himself.

“not at all. I used to visit her before her death because I liked talking to her. We understood each other and she was very kind to me.”

Violet stops for a moment

“major”

“yes”

“how did you know about all of this?”

“Dietfried came here too, we were talking when I got you letter, actually.”

It didn’t take them long to realize that this means that he’s still on this island, probably lost somewhere. But they didn’t want to worry about that tonight so neither of them mentioned it.

They didn’t know what they were supposed to do with themselves after dinner so Gilbert suggested that Violet must still be tired after all the travelling from the day before so she should go to bed now and he would sleep on the floor. She replied, almost instinctively, by offering that she sleeps on the floor instead of him but he absolutely refused so she took the bed and they went to sleep. Well actually, they both laid there in silence thinking about this day and assuming the other is asleep. After what could’ve been an hour, Violet gently whispered, 

“major”

“Violet?” he whispered back, not sure if he actually heard her

“can’t you sleep either?”

“no”

She turns to her side to face him “can I ask you a question then?”

“of course”

“did you ever think of coming back?”

he turns to face her too

“more times than I can count.. and I almost did, last year, before I came here, I was so lost, so tired, and I was walking by a beach. I looked at the water and all I could see was the color of your eyes. So I headed to Leidenschaftlich”

he continued, in a sadder tone 

“I was in a small tavern on the edge of town when I heard your name, people were talking about a song you wrote for a famous opera singer a while ago. I couldn’t hear what it was about but it seemed like you were very successful. And I knew you finally found happiness and I didn’t want to come back and take it away from you. So I turned around, and I came here, but I never tried to go to Leidenschaftlich again”

Violet suddenly sat up, almost angrily

“Just listening quietly

To the wind in the sky

Together

You're no longer here

With me

But the words I've written

Over and over

Have flown as if they were feathers

And disappeared

Love is always

In a sunshine-filled place

Even if I can't see you

Can't touch you

It's like you're by my side

Just softly speaking

To the trees in the forest

To the rain

As if to cheer me up

Walking upon

The yet damp

Ground

A road to be

Love is always

Like looking through clear water

Go to accept it

And it leaves

Just like you

Love is always

In a sunshine-filled place

Even if I can't see you

Can't touch you

It's like you're by my side”

She explained,

“the song was about a soldier that didn’t return from war. I wrote it for you.”

By the time she finished, Gilbert was also sitting up, with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m an idiot, I’m so sorry. All I wanted was to spare you more pain by just disappearing. I did not know how much I was still causing you instead.’’

his tearful apologies get interrupted when goes down and sits in front of him on the floor, hold his hand with both her metal ones, and says,

“major, none of that matters now, I’m happy that you’re okay and that I’m here with you, this is all that matters. Thank you for being alive, and for being here.”

They felt the tension that was keeping them both awake fade away as the sat there for another minute before she got back on the bed and they drifted to sleep.


End file.
